


Transparency

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: The origins of Yamapi's hadakanbo sunglasses. Set during the MassuShigePi photoshoot for the LIVE!x3 concert pamphlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

**Transparency**  
PG-13 for innuendo, Massu+Yamapi+Shige, silly and pointless, 602 words  
Summary: The origins of Yamapi's hadakanbo sunglasses. Set during the MassuShigePi photoshoot for the LIVE!x3 concert pamphlet.  
A/N: From conversations with [](http://carmine-pink.livejournal.com/profile)[**carmine_pink**](http://carmine-pink.livejournal.com/) and [](http://daelite.livejournal.com/profile)[**daelite**](http://daelite.livejournal.com/) about the Hadakanbo sunglasses, which are also in the photo book for the LIVE!x3 concert. I still think it ought to be porn, but it's not. Contains helpful illustrations. :D?

  
Massu’s lips kept twitching, like he was trying not to smile. Coupled with the white-framed sunglasses that blocked his eyes from view it was rather discomfiting, Shige thought. He couldn’t tell exactly where Massu was looking, but his mind kept supplying the line from “Murarisuto” about sunglasses. But Yamapi didn’t seem to notice, rambling on instead about how excited he was to get to do a concert again. Not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, Shige tried to focus on what Yamapi was saying.

Luckily their food arrived soon, and when Massu’s mouth wasn’t occupied with talking it was occupied with food, leaving him no time to smile creepily at Shige. Caught up in the conversation and good food (and trying to look good for the cameras without looking like he was posing), Shige forgot his earlier discomfort for close to an hour.

Eventually, though, the conversation devolved into an inane trivia war between Shige and Massu, the topics ranging from the average weight of a hippopotamus to the number of times the average person sneezes in a year. Yamapi had participated at first but dropped out early, lacking the knowledge base of strange facts the other two had.

Shige didn’t notice the drop in conversation partners until Yamapi interrupted his comment about how glass is not actually a slow-moving liquid to say, “Hey, Massu. Where’d you get those sunglasses? They’re awesome.”

Shige paused, flabbergasted. Massu had been wearing the sunglasses the whole time, why was Yamapi only bringing them up now? But he bit his tongue, realizing they’d been rude to leave him out of the conversation. He joined Yamapi in looking at Massu, waiting for an answer.

It wasn’t forthcoming. After a long pause, Massu looked at his food and hedged with some comment about getting them as a present from someone.

“Oh,” Yamapi frowned. “Then let me borrow them!”

Before Massu could react, he was leaning across the table to pull the sunglasses from Massu’s face and settling back to put them on. Shige cringed, expecting Massu to be angry, but the look on Massu’s face was more one of horror.

[“Whoooooooooooooooooa,”](http://i55.tinypic.com/szudyf.gif) Yamapi said, face turned in Shige’s direction and jaw dropping in what Shige was assuming was awe (again, the sunglasses were between him and the full facial expression).

He found himself [cowering under the gaze](http://i49.tinypic.com/2hsaq74.gif), though he wasn’t sure why. Then Yamapi turned to Massu and Massu blanched, scooting closer to the table and holding his hands in his lap like a middle school boy caught with an erection in class.

Yamapi apologized and turned to look around the room instead, and Massu went back to normal.

“These are seriously awesome,” Yamapi said. He giggled.

Massu replied with a lascivious grin, “Aren’t they?”

Now Shige was really, really uncomfortable. And Yamapi was looking at him again. “What?” he asked.

“Shigeee, I had no idea you were so…” Yamapi trailed off.

Shige couldn’t tell exactly where he was looking behind those cursed sunglasses. “So what?”

“So…,” Yamapi made a vague gesture with his hands. Shige was pretty sure he was also wiggling his eyebrows behind those sunglasses, going off the way his forehead wrinkled and unwrinkled a few times.

“ _What?_ ” he tried again, copying Massu and scooting closer to the table

Massu snickered. “I was surprised, too.”

Fed up, Shige leaned across the table and snatched the sunglasses, putting them on himself.

And suddenly, everyone around him was naked. He couldn’t even _see_ their clothes.

“This is way better than [my camera’s](http://i56.tinypic.com/30vn6ma.jpg) night vision function,” he said. He smirked as Yamapi and Massu’s jaws dropped.

THE END.  



End file.
